


Appointment in Sumatra

by 9KLR2



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Mary Morstan Lives, Protective John Watson, Season 4 ripped my heart out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9KLR2/pseuds/9KLR2
Summary: Death waits for us all in Samarra. But Death did not count on Captain John Watson.What happens when John reaches the aquarium just a few moments earlier.





	Appointment in Sumatra

John could hear voices as he approached the shark room at the aquarium. Sherlock’s steady monotone and Mary’s agitated voice telling Sherlock to stop. Something was wrong.  
John silently entered the darkened doorway, surveying the scene before him. Norbry standing before the aquarium with a gun trained on Sherlock and Mary. Norbury’s expression held growing agitation at Sherlock’s continued deduction of her schemes. The situation was reaching peak volatility.  
John reacted quickly, the steady calm of a seasoned soldier rising above the panic building in his chest. In one smooth move, he drew the gun from his belt, aimed and fired. The shot echoed through the room. The bullet striking Norbury’s hand making her drop her gun and fall to the floor in agony, clutching her wound.  
John rushed forward to grab the fallen gun before hurrying to his shaken family, drawing them both into a three person hug. “You’re alright. You’re safe. You’re both safe.” He said softly, unsure if he was reassuring them or himself. In the back of his mind, he knew this could have gone so horribly wrong. To loose either of them would destroy him.  
In the background, he could here Lestrade and his officers taking Norbury into custody. John knew there would be many questions to answer, statements to make, loose ends to tie up. But right now, he just held on to the moment. To Mary and Sherlock, both alive and safe in his arms.  
Yes, his life was crazy, and he was surrounded by risk taking lunatics. But they were his risk taking lunatics. And he would protect them with everything he had. Forever.


End file.
